


Gothic Rumor-filling

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Goth TF, MILF, Reverse-Suiting, Transformation, Weight Gain, himbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The rumors about one's inner self strike again, revealing Natsu to be a thick gothic milf and Erza to be a ditzy himbo.
Series: October Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 2





	Gothic Rumor-filling

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

There was a sneaky little rumor floating about. One that could change the whole world as soon as somebody knew about it. And it pertained to the fact that anybody, whether it was your mom, your sister, even yourself, weren’t the person you thought you were. They were actually wearing a suit, and the real person was the one on the inside.

Of course, many dismissed this concept when it was told as complete nonsense, but more and more people eventually fell victim to these rumors. People were replaced with what they were supposed to be, according to the people that questioned these strange new arrivals. Whether they had suddenly taken on a different skin color or gender, different races like cows or horses, or they were outright different in terms of personality, it all seemed so bizarre. Yet not a single person was able to make them remember their previous lives, and thus the rumor continued to work its magic.

Today, it would hit two other noteworthy individuals. Two that one wouldn’t imagine could fall victim to this rumor. Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, two of the Fairy Tail guild’s most powerful mages. And yet as soon as they had heard those rumors, they both headed straight for one another as if they were in a trance, nothing being able to get in the way of their soon-to-be true selves.

Erza and Natsu found themselves in the outskirts of everything, their eyes meeting as soon as they saw one another enter from the opposite end of the rather spooky looking house. A place that they would consider their home for the next while, as they each reached towards their chest as if there was a zipper there…

The pink haired boy took a deep, DEEP breath as he yanked on his skin, tearing away his body only to reveal a much fatter one underneath. One with pale skin that hadn’t seen sunlight in what seemed like eons. One that was much older, much more experienced and so matronly that she could only be described as some sort of matriarch.

Her new body was so fat that she took up most of the foyer of the home that the two would spend their time in. Every breath she took made her rolls wobble and her cheeks jiggle, and yet despite that oversized body, she refused to buckle. She was fully in control of herself, licking her jet black lips as she peered down at the redhead.

She knew that there was a tasty morsel stuck inside that pathetic shell of a girl. One that she’d have to dote on so much, one that she’d have to spoil and make her very own. She couldn’t just let him look at any other woman than her, she’d have to make sure that he couldn’t take his eyes off his new momma. His gothic, domineering and utterly captivating matriarch of a momma. Once the two got down to business, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from breeding her… whether they were in public or not.

The redheaded Erza, still under the control of the rumor that made her imagine that she was somebody else underneath that skin, grabbed ahold of her hair and ripped it off. In that very same motion, she tore her skin to shreds and revealed her new true self, starting with the cock that reached all the way up to her now-flat chest. A cock that throbbed with so much power and so much virility that it was a wonder she hadn’t gotten intoxicated underneath that disguise…

The newly freed boy was tanned as could be, contrasting the absolutely pale woman in front of him. And unlike her, whose presence couldn’t be understated thanks to both her size and her utterly captivatingly fat body, he was kinda just there. A tanned blonde of a boy with a cock and a body that seemed down to fuck and not much else. Heck, he didn’t have much else sloshing around inside his head, especially as he shook it around.

His true self was just that, a vapid and horny boy who preferred to think with his cock rather than with his actual brain. And his cock… Well, it didn’t exactly like the pale bitch in front of him, slowly growing limp in response to the way that she drooled at him. Maybe he’d find somebody else to toy around with, maybe find a couple of cute boys that’d ram him silly and make him cum the rest of his brains out…

Not that he was allowed to leave. Oh no. The matriarch in black, her dress decorated with spiderwebs as she licked those fat lips of hers, stood in his way. “You’re not going anywhere, my little baby boy.” She said forebodingly, her deep voice sounding like a snake trying to coil around him, squeezing around him and causing his cock to shoot straight back to full erect status…

“E-Eh, I’m like, not into chicks, lady.” The tanned bimboy said very plainly, prompting the fattened matriarch to laugh in response. “Can’tcha go away? I wanna go have a bit of fun with all the boys, and you’re kinda ruinin’ my… my…”

He tried to say something, but he quickly lost his sense of direction and train of thought as his eyes locked onto that enormous tummy, especially after she pulled her dress up to reveal the full girth of it. It was so big that every ripple that her folds made caused a spiral to form, with every single one of those pulling the bimboy deeper and deeper into a trance. So much so that he couldn’t help but drool.

“I don’t care what you’re into, little baby boy. Mama Macabre will make sure that you’re into the right stuff, after you’ve had your fun.” The oversized matriarch smiled as her gothic powers pulled him straight into her tum, his cock being caught between her folds as she forced him to thrust. Nobody would be able to endure the sensation of a body like hers pressing its way up against them, milking away until everything important got squirted out.

The bimboy gasped and panted, already forgetting his name as he thrust forward with wild abandon. All that remained inside his head was pure instinct. He felt a warm hole that was nice and wet and felt really good around his cock? He just shoved his hips straight ahead. It didn’t matter that he probably had a lot of bros that loved him and wanted him to marry them and all that weird stuff, as long as he got off that was what mattered.

Mama Macabre giggled, her voice booming as she ensnared the boy in the web that was her belly. The more he pushed his rod into her pale tummy, the harder it became for him to think. Which in turn meant that she could just sink herself straight down on his shaft and milk it for all it was worth, once he finally gave up the fight. And if he dared try to stand up to her again, she had the stamina and thirst of a succubus. He couldn’t possibly fight back against her, especially with that much of her in play…

The boy, losing more and more of his actual self thanks to the wonderful words that left Mama’s mouth, started sinking deeper and deeper onto the floor as his cock was being harassed and pleasured from all sides from her wonderful rolls of fat. He needed to push into something wetter, something that’d make him completely blow his load, and his instincts knew where it was..!

Unfortunately, the brainless bimboi didn’t exactly have anything resembling a proper thought left. The second he felt his cock sink into a hole, he thrust forward with wild abandon regardless of what the hole actually was. And judging by how wet it was, how could he possibly have known that he wasn’t in the right hole?

Mama Macabre let out moan after moan as her belly-pussy got the fucking that it craved for so long, her jet black lips getting glossier with every lick. What a good baby boy he had become. All he needed now was a bit of pudge on him to match his Mama, and then he’d be even better. But for now she’d settle for him pumping his loads into her tummy through the direct hole instead of the intended one. Maybe she’d teach him what hole to actually use later down the line.

Of course, once they were done here, they were going to have lots more fun. Especially outside, where she could stick him in between her cheeks and trap him underneath her underwear. And if anybody she saw had that same boyish scent, she’d just have to rip that lame skin off them and show them their true form, so she could add yet another baby to her collection.

Her laugh echoed through the gothic home, as both Natsu and Erza became mere gusts in the wind. Only Mama Macabre and her boys would remain… and she’d gain so many more, if the rumor kept on spreading.


End file.
